Puppy Love
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Fred, Luna and a puppy. Please read and review


Title: Puppy Love

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Fred/Luna

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Summery: Fred and Luna get a dog. Established relationship.

Luna is probably ooc, but I kind of wanted her to grow up after living through a war when she was a teenager. Tried to do her wonderful personality justice and not change her all that much.

Puppy Love

Luna Lovegood smiled as she paid for her cappuccino; she picked the cup from the counter as she put her money in her purse. She smiled at the cashier and headed to a table in the crowded coffee shop. She enjoyed working in muggle London, because there seemed to be less distraction for her there. Luna set the cup on the table and removed her black jacket. She hung it over the chair opposite her and placed her laptop on the counter. Placing her order number besides her she turned on the computer. She was currently writing an article for The Quibbler on the crossbreeding dementors and veelas. As the editor of The Quibbler she knew that most of what was written was crap, but it was mostly for fun and often worth a good laugh. Her bracelets jingled as she took a sip of her coffee.

As the screen was booting up Luna jumped slightly as two strong, calloused hands covered her eyes. Her senses were invaded by the spicy scent of her mysterious companion. She smiled when he placed his lips next to her ears and spoke in a soft, but deep voice, "guess who?"

"Let me think," Luna smirked as she imagined the grin and matching mischievous sparkle in the blue eyes, "Harry?"

"Nope," the voice replied. One hand began to tug on her blond waves. Stopping to trace the outline of her ear, then tugging gently on the hoops in her ears. She no longer wore earrings of turnips and butter beer cap necklaces. After the defeat of Voldemort she had matured quickly. She still believed in things without proof, but left a part of her childhood behind. But thankfully she retained most of it. She wore jewelry, a few necklaces, anklets, rings for every other finger and bracelets. Nothing overly tacky, in fact they were rather plain. She wore the silver and gold chains with brightly colored charms and stones while she wore her bright robes with strange patterns. However lately she preferred muggle clothes to formal robes.

"Ronald?"

"Not if he wants to live."

"You wouldn't hurt him," Luna giggled, "George?"

"Close, but no cigar."

"This is hard," Luna smirked pretending to think really hard, "Draco Malfoy?"

"WHAT!" the voice demanded.

"I'll take that as a no?" Luna asked biting her lip, " are you Professor Snape?'

"Luna, what does Snape have in common with my brother? And how often does he meet you here."

"A few times a week," Luna said, "and which brother, Fred, my coffee is getting cold.

"Fine," Fred said and he kissed Luna's cheek, "but the next time you call me Draco Malfoy I'll…"

"You'll what?" Luna asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look, Luna."

"Which look, Fred?" Luna grinned, knowing exactly how to drive him crazy.

"That one," Fred smirked as he sat down next to her, "it makes me loopy."

They sat there for a while just talking and working. It had become a ritual for them. This café was where they had started dating and they made a point of going to the cozy place a few times a month.

"How are things at the shop?" Luna asked looking up from her computer.

"Fine," said Fred said before taking a large bite of his chicken salad sandwich, "Me and George have some great new products that we are testing, you should come see it."

"Love to," Luna said as she shut down the laptop and grabbed half of the chicken salad.

"Hey, get your own," grinned Fred as he drank the last of her lukewarm cappuccino, "do you have to go back to the office?"

"Nope, one perk of being the editor, I can work wherever I want to."

"Great come home with me, I have something to show you," Fred told her with a wink.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," smirked the Weasley.

"Now I'm scared," Luna laughed at the outraged look on Fred's face.

"You'll love it," promised Fred. Luna agreed to go with her boyfriend. They finished their meal up and packed away her work. Luna pulled on her jacket and Fred grabbed her hand and nearly dragged Luna out of the corner coffee shop.

Luna and Fred apperated to their small home. Fred stopped her outside of the door and pulled out a scarf.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Trust me," Fred asked her.

"Alright," Luna said as Fred tied the scarf around her eyes. She smiled as Fred took her hand and led her into the house. Fred led her into the living room and over to the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said. Luna could hear the smile in his voice. She heard him walk dawn the hall into their bedroom. The door opened and closes and before she knew it Fred was back. He placed a squirming, furry bundle in her lap. Luna giggled as it licked her face. Fred sat down beside her and pulled off the blindfold.

"Couldn't find a crumpled horn snorkack," Fred said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"They are rather difficult to domesticate," Luna said, "they are most often seen wild."

"That's what I thought."

"Fred, he is adorable," she said cuddling the springier spaniel puppy in her arms. The black and white puppy licked her face and settled onto the couch between her and Fred.

"You said you wanted a puppy," Fred said, "I wanted one too."

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"Not yet," Fred told her, "lets name him."

"Any suggestions?" Luna asked him.

"Cletus, Harvey, Monkshood, Snitch," offered Fred smirking as Luna vetoed them. He'd list off a few more and waited until Luna found one she liked, "Sherlock, Alby, Loki, Quidditch."

"Yes," Luna said.

"Quidditch," Fred said, "I was joking."

"No, Loki," Luna hit him softly on the shoulder, "Loki Quidditch Lovegood-Weasley."

"Loki he is," agreed Fred as he scratched the puppy's ears.

That night Fred crawled onto his side of the bed. Loki was lying on a pillow, at the foot of the queen size bed, chewing up a sock. Fred grinned as he looked from Luna to the puppy.

"That dog is going to be so spoiled."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Luna said as she shut out the light, "sweet dreams, Fred."

"Night Luna," Fred said, "night Loki."

"Night Loki," Luna said as the tiny puppy yipped in response.

The end


End file.
